1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for applying a low soiling finish on synthetic textile fibers.
2. Statement of Related Art
Processes for applying low soiling and antistatic finishes on synthetic fibers are known in the art. Most applications of such finishes take place during the fiber spinning operation, and are known in the art as primary spin finishes.
Many compositions for low soil primary spin finishes are based on fluorocarbons. However, fluorocarbons present environmental problems, including the need for the treatment of wastewater to remove fluorine compounds from the water. In addition, fluorocarbons are expensive. Morever, in addition to the environmental problems associated with the use of fluorocarbons, .fibers treated with fluorocarbons tend to be hard and brittle.
The application of compositions for a primary spin finish on synthetic fibers, while effective, frequently results in coating of the fiber spinning equipment with the finish compositions, e.g. the Godet rolls. This results in the need for time-consuming and expensive cleaning operations, with concomitant down time for the equipment.
In an effort to avoid the above coating problems, fluorocarbons have been applied to fibers after the spinning operation, either as an overspray, or added to the dyebath, or as a final treatment of the dyed fibers.